


MAU

by voldynose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/pseuds/voldynose
Summary: Nagbebenta ng tinapa si seungkwancrack fic





	MAU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voldynose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldynose/gifts).



Isang araw, sa palengke kung saan nagbebenta si Seungkwan ng tinapa, nakapalibot si Mingyu, Vernon, at Minghao sa kanya. Nagtatanong kung magkano ang tinapang binebenta niya.

Mingyu: Magkano ba yang tinapa na yan, Seungkwan  
Seungkwan: Di ka ba nagbabasa ayan o 50 isang balot  
Minghao: ilang tinapa meron sa isang balot  
Seungkwan: walo  
Minghao: Pfft ang onti naman wala bang free na tatlo para isang dosena na  
Seungkwan: Matuto ka muna ng addition bago ka manghingi ng libre!!  
Vernon: Masarap ba yan sa itlog, Seungkwan?  
Seungkwan: Hehe ahh ehehe oo lalo na pag bina-

Di natapos magsalita si Seungkwan dahil biglang may dumaan na tricycle. May malakas na tugtog, masakit sa tenga. Tumigil ito sa harap ng tindahan ni Seungkwan. Bumaba ang driver at sumigaw ng malakas.

Driver: YO MGA TOL ANO GINAGAWA NIYO DITO!!!!  
*tumutunog sa tricycle: sikreETOng malupEET pwedeng pabulong*  
Mingyu: YO KUYA CHEOL MAY BIYAHE KA PALA NGAYON KALA KO SI HOSHI TOTODA NGAYON  
Seungcheol: *lumapit kay mingyu, may nakasabit na puting towel sa balikat ni cheol* syempre tol, ako pag hapon para ako sasakyan ni jeonghan pagdating niya galing trabaho iykwim ;)  
Minghao: patayin mo nga muna yang sounds mo wala akong marinig  
Cheol: ANO? Teka patayin ko lang yung speakers ko

*pinatay ni cheol ang speakers*  
**tahimik na ulit**

Cheol: ayan ano ulit yun minghao  
Minghao: wala sabi ko ang pogi ko  
Cheol: ok...ay

*tumingin sa paligid si cheol*

Cheol: OY SEUNGKWAN NANDITO KA PALA!!! PABILI NGA AKONG TINAPAY

Seungkwan: NAKO SEUNGCHEOL KUNG MANGGUGULO KA LANG WAG DITO HA, PWEDE KA LUMAYAS SA STALL KO DI KO KAILANGAN NG EPAL DITO

Cheol: ano nanaman ginawa ko sayo??!!  
Seungkwan: KITA MO NAMAN TINAPA BINEBENTA KO HINDI TINAPAY NAGBABASA KA BA  
Cheol: *tumingin kay vernon* nako 'tol, sigurado ka na ba talaga dito?

*tahimik si vernon*

Seungkwan: *naghagis ng tinapa kay seungcheol* ALIS KA NA NGA DITO

  
*the end*


End file.
